Three Cheers for Thomas!
'Three Cheers for Thomas! '''is the tenth and final episode of the seventeenth season. Plot It was the time for the annual Sports Day on the Island of Sodor. Thomas, Bertie, and Daisy enjoyed taking the children to the playing field at Elsbridge. It was afternoon and Thomas was preparing to go the playing field and collect the children. Bertie was at Knapford too when Percy arrived. "I love seeing the children playing and races," said Percy. "I like the egg and spoon race," said Bertie. "I didn't know eggs and spoons had races." "No, silly! The children have races with eggs on spoons, and they win medals for it," explained Thomas. "Oh, I'd like to win a medal," sighed Thomas. "Well, I better be off to the quarry. Me and The Truck have stone to collect," and Percy chuffed away. "Well, lazy dreamer, how 'bout a race to Elsbridge?" challanged Bertie. "You're on!" agreed Thomas. And the two friends were off. "Must get to Elsbridge," thought Thomas, as he whooshed past Bertie at the level crossing. Then, Bertie passed Thomas on the bridge. "Good bye, Thomas." Thomas was making good time until he passed Toryreck. Up ahead, he saw the Fat Controller and Winston. "Hullo, Sir. What's wrong?" Thomas asked as Bertie honked past tooting triumphantly. "I'm supposed to have priority," thought Thomas. "Hullo, Thomas. I forgot the box of medals for the winning football team, and since I knew you'd be coming this way, I thought'd I'd ask you to go collect them at Tidmouth," the Fat Controller. "Yes, Sir," and Thomas raced away. "Now, let's go Winston. Wait, forwards!" "Worry not, Sir. It's early days." Thomas meanwhile had forgotten about the race as he reversed into Tidmouth. Then, the Stationmaster handed Thomas' Driver the box of medals, and he was off. Bertie meanwhile had raced into Elsbridge. "I won!" he cheered. The children waved at Bertie as he looked around for Thomas. "Where's Thomas. He's not that slow. Oh, I hope those Main Line engines aren't holding him up again," sighed Bertie. Thomas had forgotten about the race as he whooshed into Elsbridge just as the children began to stand on the podium to receive their medals. "Just in time," whispered the Fat Controller. "You lost the race," said Bertie. "Yes, but I was Really Useful instead," Thomas replied. Afterwards, they took the children home. The next day, the children from the winning football team came to Ffarquhar. "Thanks for bringing our medals," one of them said. "You were Really Useful indeed," said another. "Which is why we've decided to give you a medal!" Then, one of the children placed it on his smoke box. "Thank you!" cheered Thomas. "You still lost the race," hooted Bertie. "But I'm still number one!" "Three Cheers for Thomas!" cheered Bertie and the children. (End credits) Adventures on Rails returns on September 30th, 2014 with Night Bombing. "Tanks" for supporting the series for 3 years. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Bertie *Winston *Sir Topham Hatt *Daisy (non-speaking role) *The Truck (non-speaking role) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameos) Locations *Tidmouth *Knapford *Toryreck *Elsbridge *Ffarquhar Trivia *This episode is based on the seventh season episode of the same name. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes